The Mysterious New Fighter from Another World
The Mysterious New Fighter from Another World is animated short from 5 Week Continuous Special Super Smash Strongest Battle!!. Plot After the time loop is destroyed by Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie. Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash returned to their glamper as they see the Last Mother Pandora Panel White glowed, opening a portal and sending the girls to the World of Super Smash Bros., as they saw the Smash Fighters, Smash Assists and allies fighting Galeem and Dharkon's forces. They see Mario and Sonic, much to their surprise. But, a mysterious fighter from another world appeared out of a portal and reveals himself as Terry Bogard, as he took out all of Galeem and Dharkon's forces single-handedly. Cast/Characters * Blueberry Cake: Eva Tavares * Cherry Crash: Paula Berry * Terry Bogard: Takashi Kondō * Mario (cameo) * Sonic the Hedgehog (cameo) * Galleom (cameo) * Demon King Ganon (cameo) Transcript :(Animated short begins with Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash returning to their glamper, after the time loop is destroyed by Sunset Shimmer and Pinkie Pie) :Cherry Crash: You sure we still have the Last Mother Pandora Panel White? :Blueberry Cake: Yeah, Cherry. But, Sento and Ryuga told us to keep that for safe keeping. Well, at least we don't worry about that time loop anymore. :(Then, suddenly the Last Mother Pandora Panel White started glowing, opening a portal and sending them to the World of Super Smash Bros.) :Blueberry Cake: ...or not. :(Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash heard an explosion as they ran to find out. When they saw the Smash Fighters, Smash Assists and allies fighting Galeem and Dharkon's forces, as we see Mario and Sonic fighting Galleom and Demon King Ganon) :Blueberry Cake: Mario? :Cherry Crash: Sonic?! :(A portal appears with a mysterious new fighter holding the Smash Invitation, but reveals himself as Terry Bogard) :Terry Bogard: Hey, come on! :Terry Faces the Fury! :(Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash tried to fight him, as he stopped) :Terry Bogard: Sorry, girls. I'm not here for you. But, I'm here for them! :Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash: Eh? :(Terry jumps off the cliff to land into the ground) :(We see Terry Bogard single-handedly took out Galeem and Dharkon's forces) :Terry Bogard: Power Wave! :(Galeem and Dharkon's forces are defeated) :Cherry Crash: Whoa. He's amazing. :Blueberry Cake: You single-handedly took out Galeem and Dharkon's forces? :Terry Bogard: Yeah. Name's Terry Bogard! And I'm here to join Smash! We'll see each other someday! Bye! :Blueberry Cake: Wait! :(Terry Bogard leaves) :Blueberry Cake: Cherry, who was that? :Cherry Crash: That man is from the World of Fatal Fury. His name is Terry Bogard. :of The Mysterious New Fighter from Another World Trivia * First appearance of the Last Mother Pandora Panel White and Terry Bogard. * Blueberry Cake and Cherry Crash meets Terry Bogard for the first time. Gallery D3OasYOWwAAXAgR.jpg|Smash Invitation Super-Smash-Bros-Ultimate-Terry-Bogard-Release-Date.jpg 1200x0 .jpg|'Terry Faces the Fury!' Terry SSBU.png|Terry Bogard (Smash Fighter 74) Category:Super Smash Strongest Battle (Super Hero Taisen Series) Category:Animated Shorts Category:Crossovers Category:Transcripts